Why Did They Lose?
Why Did They Lose? is a humorous series of topics during that began in the Summer 2006 Contest, asking users to give a reason why the losing characters in the contest polls did not win their match. Stating that a character has "less votes/popularity" isn't a reason good enough. It was started by ZhangJunyi (now known as PrivateBiscuit1), with later help by Dr. Pizza and some lurker. It returns on every contest ever since, with only the ones for the Character Battle VII and Best Game Ever 2009 Contest not being completed due to lack of voting and shitty responses. It is currently being ran by GenesisSaga, Dark Young Link and Dr. Pizza (under the name of Aran Shiiza), with the lurker still updating this page. The Fall 2015 Contest had only the opening topic made because of lack of responses. NOTE: Reasons that are listed in BOLD are Dr. Pizza's favorites of all-time. =Character Battle V= See Why Did They Lose?/2006 =Character Battle VI= See Why Did They Lose?/2007 =Character Battle VII\Best. Game. Ever. II= See Why Did They Lose?/2008-09 =Character Battle VIII\Game of the Decade= See Why Did They Lose?/2010 =Rivalry Rumble= See Why Did They Lose?/2011 =Character Battle IX= See Why Did They Lose?/2013 =Character Battle X= Round 1 #Cuphead lost because... he got stuck on the tutorial (TheCodeisBosco) Runner-up Cuphead made a Deal with the Devil and the Devil Hunter came knocking (Pirateking2000) #Chloe Price lost because... she won the contest, but GameFAQs was destroyed in the process, so she went back in time to round 1 and lost on purpose (GavsEvans123) #Neku Sakuraba lost because... the price to play the Reaper's Game on the Switch was any chance he had of winning a contest match (hombad46) Runner-up Chun-Li is used to fighting Dragon Punches, so a Dragon was easy pickings (Panthera) #Spyro the Dragon lost because... After granting him a win in 2013, the kiddies have returned to their eternal slumber (hombad46) Runner-up your bracket ends with Neku (Wedge Antilles) #Yu Narukami lost because... How does Yu prove that Yu exist...? Maybe he doesn't exist... (Dark Young Link) Runner-up He didn't spend any time raising his "GameFAQs Voter" Social Link. (FFnut) #Victor Sullivan lost because... the contest wasn't uncharted territory for Aya. (Asthethan) Runner-up He was trying to find a bride in a brothel. (ScareChan) #Tidus lost because... "TOLD YOU YOU COULDN'T DO IT!" - Jecht (Pirateking2000) Runner-up His laugh does not expand dong. (Underleveled) #Dragonborn lost because... he was a fus-ro-dud. (Johnbobb) Runner-up He took an arrow to the knee (GavsEvans123')' #Primrose lost because... Katniss wasnt around to volunteer as tribute. (Underleveled) #Zidane lost because... https://imgtc.com/i/07GlQR8.mp4 (ZenOfThunder) #Noctis lost because... he was handed a loss. https://imgtc.com/i/rxHZSuo.gif (-hotdogturtle-) Runner-up He wouldn't be able to beat his only lover after his girlfriend's death. (Hbthebattle) #Monika lost because... her rally force couldn't vote for just Monika, so they decided not to vote at all. (Hbthebattle) Runner-up https://imgtc.com/i/0S4rbuM.jpg (ZenOfThunder) #Shantae lost because... there was no WayForward for her in this contest. (garetha200) #James Sunderland lost because... he mixed up his rituals and killed himself for the Holy Assumption instead of performing the Crimson Ceremony. (Hey, both use the white oil and black cup, it's possible.) (FFnut) Runner-up Velvet had the willpower to keep fighting another day. (MetalmindStats) #Scorpion lost because... https://imgur.com/txieAPY (hombad46) #John Marston lost because... he wasn't able to be there for his boy (Johnbobb) #Ryo Hazuki lost because... He never found the sailors to take him to Destiny Islands. (Pirateking2000) #Neptune lost because... Red and his Pokemon Team are already great at destroying Uranus, so Neptune never stood a chance. (Inviso) #Cecil Harvey lost because... He crashed and burned. (Pirateking2000) #Ridley lost because... He's a big boss, but he's not THE Big Boss (Johnbobb) ='The following people who have ran the contest are listed below...'= Aran Shiizaa/Dr. Pizza (2006, 2008-2010, 2013) igordebraga aka The Lurker (2006, 2008, 2011-Present; Established the wiki page) PrivateBiscuit1 (2006-2007; Innovated) Whit3_Rabb1t (2008) WweJth (2010) Dark Young Link (2010, 2013) VeryInsane (2010) TsunamiXXVIII (2011) GenesisSaga (2011, 2013) Anagram (2018) Special thanks to Tatl, Edgewalker, Forceful Dragon, Inviso, & WHATZITUYA, for running a match or two when we forgot to do it. Special thanks to MisterVercetti and StaveItOff123 for updating the Wiki on 2013. See also *Why Did They Lose? (Classic) * Category:User Projects